<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Compulsion but Sexy by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620780">A Compulsion but Sexy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, bisexual!Jon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The same story as before, but now with added smut!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Compulsion but Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Someone commented about this so I just wanted to clear this up:</p><p>The Jon in this story is just a personal headcanon and I made him Bisexual </p><p>That's not to say I resent that fact that canon Jon is ace, I think that's awesome and I'm glad the ace community is getting more representation, but this Jon is not that Jon.</p><p>Hope that clears up some trouble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean even if he were to tell you, I can’t send you in there with a good conscience,” Martin was almost pleading with Jon at this point. He didn’t want to see Jon ruined by Elias, especially considering what they had just learned; exactly the way Gertrude Robinson had died.  </p><p>Jon waved off Martin’s concern with a flick of his hand. “I’m not risking anyone else Martin. At least I know he’s not going to kill me.” Jon replied, his tone much more sure than he actually felt.</p><p>“Just... please, at any sign of danger, get yourself out of there. The truth isn’t worth anything if it means your life,” Martin said, sadness lacing his voice with every word.</p><p>Oh Martin, Jon thought just as sadly, If only you knew.</p><p> </p><p>The trek to Elias’ offices felt endless. It was at this moment that Jon had a strange thought. He wished to be taller. He was under the average height for a man his age, and was made to feel small by many people in his life. He wanted to be the intimidating one for once, but the thought made him chuckle. </p><p>When he reached Elias’ door, a thick feeling settling in the space in front of the looming door. He’d never felt it before, but it was almost... welcoming. He placed his hand on the knob and turned quickly, knowing Elias would have Seen his coming.</p><p>Just as he predicted, Elias was sitting at his desk, fingers laced in an almost ironically villainous way. Jon had the strangest urge to laugh once again, but thought it was best he kept it to himself. Instead, he walked himself over to Elias’ desk and sat down in the chair opposite him.</p><p>Elias only smiled. A calm, rational smile that spoke not of what Jon knew. It almost made Jon angry, that someone could be so calm when they’re figured out to be a murderer. But the thick sensation hadn’t lifted, and it felt like all of Jon's emotions were muted. Instead of waves filling his head, it was syrup, thick and slow.</p><p>He began to speak, to tell the story that he had figured out after years of research and failed attempts. How he figured out about Elias’ murder of Gertrude. Of Leitner. Yet he still didn’t seem phased. Jon was pouring his heart out and accusing this vile man of murder and yet Elias never wiped that smug look of his face.</p><p>Soon Jon’s ramble came to a halt, and he was exhausted. His head felt like it was brimming to the edge with a thick sludge and he felt himself losing consciousness. He fought so, so hard against the black on the edges of his vision. He tried to call out to somebody. Anybody. Martin...</p><p>But Martin didn’t come. No one did as Jon finally lost the battle and he was consumed by the darkness.</p><p>When Jon finally awoke, the first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head. He felt like someone was beating against the inside of his skull. For all he knew, someone was. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t form a single thought. It was so thick, like he was swimming in a bog and couldn’t get his head above the filth for long enough to catch a breath. Was he in Hell?</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard a voice speak through the fog in his head, clearer than spring water rolling down the mountains.</p><p>“You know, Jon, I quite enjoyed your little power play there. Made me feel more alive than I have felt in... awhile.” He couldn’t see him, but Jon knew he was grinning. The sick bastard.</p><p>“I hope you find comfort in the fact that you were entirely correct in your accusations. Yes, I killed Gertrude, and then I killed Leitner a few years later. It happens in my line of work, you see. Sometimes we must put others down for our own ends, Jonathan.” Elias purred, his voice bringing the ground ever closer to Jon’s feet. </p><p>The fog finally, finally, started to clear and Jon could see out of his own eyes once again. He could form coherent thoughts, could feel the surface he was laying on  dig into his back. He blinked rapidly at the space around him. It was somewhere he’d never seen before, though that thought didn’t surprise him.</p><p>He searched the room for Elias slowly, and found him at the opposite end, leaning lazily along the wall. He was staring at Jon with this look of amusement that enraged Jon, and he tried to stand. But only resistance met him as his wrists and ankles were held by strong rope. He realized that he’d been strapped to a couch, and the rope binding him was tied tightly. He wasn’t going to be able to get them off himself.</p><p>“Are you planning to kill me?” Jon tried to speak evenly, but even he could hear the horrible shaking of his voice. It was audible as he spoke the words, and even as he tried to draw air back into his lungs. But the sludge was back, and it was surging throughout his entire body.</p><p>“Silly Archivist,” Elias spoke. “I do not wish to kill you, and I don’t want you thinking you’re a martyr. You were simply a fool to try and confront me yourself. Now no one knows you're here, and they’re freaking out looking for you.”</p><p>“Am I still in the Archives?” Jon asked, cursing himself for sounding so scared.</p><p>Elias quickly pushed off from the wall and walked with purpose towards Jon. He hated the way he involuntarily whimpered, fear grabbing hold of his heart and lungs and constricting him. Weirdly enough, Jon welcomed the sensation as it cleared the sludge in his body enough to see Elias. To really see Elias.</p><p>He was wearing something completely different than what he had been wearing before Jon had passed out. In fact, they were more unique than any clothes Jon had seen the man in before. He was wearing what at first looked like a butler’s costume. He was wearing a full green piece suit, topped with a waistcoat that made him look like an 1800′s steampunk professor.</p><p>Jon was shocked, but his neck was hurting to the point he was seeing stars. His head slammed back down onto the couch and it felt so heavy. Soon Elias’ choice of outfit seemed the least of his concerns. He felt the urge to scream as his body betrayed him. After a few minutes of Jon mentally beating himself up, certainly not for the first time in his life, Elias spoke and brought him out of it.</p><p>“No, Jon, you’re not in the Archives anymore. You’ve been out for a week, actually. I thought you might not actually pull through after all, but alas, here you are. Alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but certainly alive.” Was Elias rambling?</p><p>“What could you possibly want with me, Elias? I didn’t even have a plan after I told you what I knew. I just wanted to let you know that I found out everything,” Jon stared up at the ceiling as he said this, but soon felt a weight sink into the couch next to him. Elias’ face appeared in his vision.</p><p>“Little Archivist,” Elias cooed. “You really have no idea about any of this, do you? I thought you’d be a little further along in this process, but I guess I was wrong. For how much better of an actual archivist you are, you certainly aren’t up to par with learning as quickly as Gertrude.</p><p>“You see, I’m hungry, Jon. I feed my patron as it feeds me, but it hasn’t nearly been enough. So you will be my food, and I will force you to satisfy me in any way I choose. Just remember that it could be worse. I could eat you whole.”</p><p>Elias said the last word with such conviction that it rattled Jon to his bones. He could do nothing but stare at Elias as pure shock captured his body. What did he mean, what was he talking about? He didn’t get those answers as Elias loosened the ropes on Jon’s wrists and sat him upright on the couch.</p><p>Jon’s bones ached, and he heard multiple pops as he was dragged upwards. He almost cried out as the pain in his head became unbearable, but he managed to bite his tongue before he gave Elias the satisfaction. When the pain finally subdued enough that he could open his eyes, he looked at Elias in bafflement. </p><p>He looked tired, could see circles under his eyes that he has not seen just moments before. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t thought to look for them, so his brain failed to relay the message. In all honesty, Elias looked horrible. More horrible than me, Jon thought.</p><p>Elias reached under the couch for something that Jon couldn’t see, but it seemed heavy from the way he was struggling. When the box finally came into Jon’s view, it looked normal, harmless. Elias quietly removed the box’s lid after a seconds consideration and sighed, as if it was a great pain for him to do so.</p><p>The box was filled with papers, the type of paper that the Archives have to take down statements. Even in Jon’s muddled state, he could tell the statements were powerful, though he didn’t exactly know how. All he knew was that the waves that had become almost familiar were washing the sludge away and he could fully think again. </p><p>Even though a part of Jon wanted to fight, wanted to push and shove his way out of whatever situation he had gotten himself into, a larger part of him wanted to know what was about to happen. He craved the Knowledge of whatever was in the box Elias held, and he wasn’t keen on ruining the chance that had been handed, well, pounded into him. </p><p>His eyes were locked on the box, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Elias smirking. He made a mental note to curse himself later after this was all over for giving Elias exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Elias grabbed a statement from the top of the box and held it out to Jon, gesturing that he should take it. But he hesitated. He didn’t know what he was getting into, and he wanted Elias to explain beforehand. At least, until Elias spoke.</p><p>“Read that statement, Jon. I know you want to,” Elias spoke quietly, his voice low and throaty. </p><p>The rope around Jon’s wrists barely had the slack to allow him to grab the paper. Jon felt tired. So tired and he just wanted to curl into a ball and be held. By whom, he didn’t know. A name floated at the edge of his consciousness but he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the paper in his hands to remember what it was. </p><p>And he began to read. Losing himself in the statement, barely registering as Elias... drank up every word that Jon was saying.</p><p>And he didn’t read just one. They sat there for hours as Elias made Jon read every single statement. He felt the energy being poured from him and flowing into Elias, but he was helpless to stop it. The statements were too powerful, his physical form too weak right now. </p><p>When the box was finally empty, Elias spoke for the first time in hours. </p><p>“Just like that, my little Archivist,” Elias cooed once more, before swinging himself onto Jon’s lap. Elias wasn’t much bigger than Jon, but his confidence as he performed the action made him seem huge in comparison</p><p>Elias raked a single finger down down Jon’s jawline, sending shivers down his spine. “I must ask you, little Archivist, when was the last time you did anything remotely sexual?” Elias asked, almost innocently. But Jon knew better.</p><p>He almost wanted going to answer, but then he felt a tingly sensation creeping at the edges of his mind. It’s the compulsion. He wanted to fight against it, but he was so tired that by the time he realized words were spilling out of his mouth, the sentence was almost over.</p><p>“Um, well, it’s been a few years at least. It was with Georgie, I believe, but I don’t really remember most of it and I’ve been too busy since,” He rambled, and after he finished, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Or, he attempted to, but the rope around his wrist didn’t allow the movement. It made Elias smile, the kind that makes your stomach roil and turn over itself.</p><p>Jon tried his best to curl in on himself, but Elias’ form on top of him prevented the action. Instead Elias grabbed Jon’s face and pressed his lips on one of Jon’s temples, and a feeling of complete submission rushed over Jon. When Elias pulled away, Jon felt his head chasing the warmth from his lips.</p><p>It made Elias chuckle, and the vibrations from his body went straight to Jon’s crotch, and he bit his lip to keep in the sound that wanted to escape. He felt himself getting hard, and Elias wasn’t an idiot. He swung both his legs in an arch and was somehow off the couch all in one smooth motion, so quick that it made Jon’s head hurt just trying to recall what he did.</p><p>Elias got on his knees then, in front of Jon. His hands glided down Jon’s thighs, bringing a strange but welcoming sensation down Jon’s body. Elias reached for Jon’s belt, lifting his eyes to look at Jon directly. He cocked an eyebrow, and Jon nodded. Even an all-seeing monster likes to ask for consent, Jon mused to himself.</p><p>Elias undid Jon’s belt with the expertise of someone who has done the same action 1000 times before. He dragged Jon’s pants down to his ankles, where the rope kept him from taking them off fully. He worked his hand up Jon’s thigh, massaging the skin gently and making Jon even harder. </p><p>He brought his hand over the bulge in Jon’s boxers, making Jon whimper quietly and grind into Elias’ hand, whining when the friction was removed. He welcomed the cold on his dick when Elias pulled down his boxers and exposed his arousal. Elias drank in the sight hungrily before letting his mouth do the work.</p><p>Elias was able to take in all of Jon, which to be fair, wasn’t much, in one go and Jon let out a low and throaty moan. This just urged Elias even more, as he began to bob his head up and down on Jon’s cock, with him letting out noises of satisfaction which sent vibrations up Jon dick that threatened to push him over the edge.</p><p>Soon his dick began to twitch, and the feelings in his abdomen became almost unbearable. Suddenly his bottom half was freezing as Elias removed his mouth with a pop. He reached under the couch for another box, this more intricate than the last. He reached into his pocket for a key that looked why too complicated for the box it went into. When Elias opened the box, Jon strained his neck to see what was in the box, but couldn’t quite stretch his neck that far. </p><p>What Elias had pulled out of the box, Jon didn’t recognize. It looked like a ring, but adjustable. Elias loosened it and slid it around Jon’s dick and balls, tightening it so that it made his dick bright red.</p><p>“Now tell me, little Archivist,” Elias cooed. “Do you happen to know what this is?”</p><p>Jon racked his brain for any sexual terminology that might help him, but nothing came to mind. He was helpless, and that fact somehow made him more horny. He whimpered and shook his head, his cheeks glowing as bright as his dick.</p><p>This made Elias grin like the devil, and he grabbed another toy out from the box. This one had a thin leather handle, with several thinner strips of leather coming from the base. Elias ran the material through his hands before using it to strike at Jon’s thighs. Little jolts of pain went up Jon’s legs, but they weren’t uncomfortable or unwelcome. </p><p>“You’re such a whore, Jon. You say you haven’t done anything of this sort in years, yet your dick is begging for me. It’s standing nice and tall, acting like it can’t live without me. Do you want me to help you, slutty Archivist?”Elias’ voice rang in Jon’s ears and every work went straight to his arousal, but the ring around it was preventing him from release.</p><p>Jon could only whimper and close his eyes in response, nodding over and over again, wanting this feeling of being on the edge of release to pass. He needed it.</p><p>“Elias, please,” Jon begged, spreading his legs out farther than he thought for his range of motion. He opened his eyes to see Elias palming himself through his pants, and it tipped Jon over the edge. He jerked and moaned loudly, yet no cum came out of him.</p><p>Elias reached into the box once more and pulled out a silk blindfold, and expertly tied it around Jon’s head, blocking his vision. He then felt the ropes tighten and he was pulled horizontally on the couch, his ass and legs hanging over the side as he felt Elias scoot in between his thighs. It made Jon shudder and moan quietly, feeling Elias nipping at the inside of his right thigh.</p><p>“Really Jon, as much as I’m enjoying this, I know your heart belongs to someone else. So while I know I could do so much more to that.. delicious body, I’m not a monster. Well, at least morally. Sometimes.” This finally brought Jon back to the present. He was panting hard and the blindfold, while arousing just a moments ago, became constricting and fear started to grip his chest. </p><p>“Relax, Jon. We’re done for today. If you decide to not pursue the dork in the future, I’d be happy to let you feed me again. Mull it over in that little brain of yours.”</p><p>As the blindfold was removed, Jon fell fast into unconsciousness. BUt before he completely lost himself, he wondered who the “dork” Elias mentioned was. Strange.</p><p> </p><p>Jon woke up to the sound of a steady beeping and snoring. He jerked up, panicking while checking his wrists for rope he knew wasn’t there. The snoring figure in the corner sat up with a jolt and rushed over to Jon’s side.</p><p>“Jon! Oh thank goodness, you’re okay,” Martin said, grabbing Jon’s hand with a strength he could barely handle but was grateful for.  It grounded him.</p><p>“Martin, what happened? Where am I?” The voice that left Jon’s throat didn’t sound like his own, breathy and weak.</p><p>“Jon, you’re in the hospital. You went missing for a week before we found you in the tunnels under the Archives. You’ve been in a coma for three weeks,” Martin sounded like he was on the verge of tears as he explained everything to Jon. “Where were you, Jon. You couldn’t have been in the tunnels for the entire week.”</p><p>Jon tried to explain, but when he tried to cast his memory back, the last thing he remembered was talking to Martin about what he’d found out. He no longer held the memory of Elias or the statements. He looked Martin in the eye and shook his head. “I have no idea, I’m sorry Martin,” He said quietly.</p><p>“No, Jon, don’t you apologize to me. Everyone is guessing it’s Elias, but I was too worried about you to care about him. I’ve been here everyday with you since you were admitted. I’m almost starting to like the hospital coffee,” At this, Jon smiled. “Almost.”</p><p>“Thank you, Martin. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“I don’t know either, Jon. Let’s get you out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>